She Wolf in Love
by riah alice drake
Summary: I'm trying my hand at a Twilight imprinting one shot. Leah deserves love so I'm giving it to her. Rating may change as the story unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

She becomes restless when she loses it. No, she can't lose it. Not now. Not when she'd just found it. Had found _Her_.

"Hey hey, easy Blackbird. Easy. I'm not going anywhere."

She calms a little at the purred words as the tickling touch up her back strikes again trying to soothe her, but she continues to shift needing to find it again.

Aaaa. There it is. The steady grounding rhythm under her ear.

_Thump thump thump thump_

Now she could rest again.

"So cute."

Leah lets out a puppy-like growl at the tease and when her pillow started vibrating from laughter against her cheek making her tighten her arms around her companion's waist. "Well, you are." The honey voice giggles making the human wolf's growl turned into a needy purring whine when massaging fingers found just the right spot at the back of Leah's neck with just the right amount of pressure.

"Easy baby or your tail will start wagging soon."

Leah dips her head to hide her blush still purring und her breath as she asks. "Why can't you wait and let me take you to the First?" by way of a defense and a topic change.

Her companion groans at the question pillowing her head against the arm not wrapped around the wolf's waist as she watched the graying sky passed the trees above their heads. "Because you're a good sister that switched days with your little brother." Leah opens her mouth to say something at the comment but was stopped by a finger pressed to her lips to keep her quiet.

"I'm serious Skyler just let me…" Leah growls against the digit against her lips.

"So am I Leah." The blonde under her answers cutting her off mind sentence yet her fingers never waver in their massaging touch against the back of the shifter's head. "Look you know I love spending time with you but I'm not letting you slack your roll in the pack."

Leah stills knowing Skyler was right. Jake had asked her to be his second she needed to watch his back and the backs of the rest of her pack. "Besides you only want to tag along in case I break my hand punching that no good mutt in his jerk face."

A lot had changed in the three months since the Volturi had come and gone. First and foremost, the wolf who loathed the very idea of imprinting had done the deed herself.

After it happened Leah had done everything in her power to both find and avoid the woman that had unknowingly stolen the broken remains of her heart. Her efforts coming to her more or less stalking the other woman as she settled in with her new life in this more or less sunless town.

Leah couldn't help but smile even when the rest of her body flinches at the idea of her girlfriend in anything resembling pain. "I'd so pay to see you get in at least one good hit against _him _but I'm not letting him hurt you. He can hurt me but not you." She might not have been around to stop the abuse her girlfriend suffered as a child that had cost Skyler the hearing in her right ear, but Leah will sure as hell protect her now.

Skyler moves so quick that for a half-second, Leah almost forgets the young woman now straddling her waist was human and not a vampire. "Don't say that. Don't ever _ever_ say that again ever." The fiery anger in those hypnotizing green-gray eyes holds the shifter's like a snake charmer about to strike as the taller woman lets herself be pinned against the blanket they'd spread on the forest floor. "That mutt will never ever hurt you again. Not while I'm breathing. He was never good enough for you to being with. You know why?"

"Cause he went and imprinted on my…." Leah started to answer but Skyler interrupts dragging her willing werewolf of a girlfriend into more of a sitting position by the front of her shirt.

"No, because you deserve the world Leah Clearwater you hear me. The whole fucking world."

Leah can already feel the stinging itch of tears behind her eyes as she wraps her arms around the angel in her arms.

Their relationship wasn't what others would consider a physical one beyond heavy cuddling, some PDA, and sharing a bed for sleep and more cuddling with the more than occasional kiss here or there. The two had baggage from scaring relationships before meeting but together they were working passed them. That wasn't to say they weren't unattracted to one another they were of age after all but jumping between the sheets without clothes wasn't that high on either woman's to-do list.

They knew they were loved in every possible sense of the word by the other and that was enough for them. At least for now.

Skyler's head fits just under Leah's chine as her hands fist in the front of the shifter's shirt holding her werewolf impossibly closer relaxing a fraction at the soft brush of warm lips against her hairline while an equally warmed calloused hand rubbed little circles against her back. "I already have the world." Leah's scratchy voice is just a shade above an audible whisper for human hearing as her tickling breath teased at Skyler's good ear "I have you."

To think all it took was a chance meeting outside a shop and an outdoor strip mall for her to find the love of her life. It wasn't something she would easily forget either.

In truth, Leah had only gone to keep an eye on Seth and to a slightly lesser extent Nessie whilst toying with the idea of possibly looking at a new wardrobe considering the one, she had was constantly being shredded with each unexpected phase or had once belonged to a leech. Besides once she'd looked past who her parents were Renesmee was a decent enough kid to be around. Her mind just as quick as her reflexes meaning she'd managed to read every book in both her house and the Doctors impressive library already, so she'd asked for help in finding new books.

Besides given the choice she'd gladly put up running with the vamps if it gave her an out from being 'the ex Sam couldn't get away from'. Honestly having him and his thoughts out of her head was a fucking Gods sent.

Yet once the group had stopped off at what the pixie had deemed a worthy clothes store Leah had opted to wait outside the shop rather than let Alice retool her entire wardrobe in one afternoon leaving Seth and Nessie to take the hit instead. Besides, she had a new book after all she was wouldn't be completely board out of her mind.

'Oh my God, I am so so so sorry.'

Leah didn't look up immediately choosing instead to look at the mess the spilled hot chocolate had made of the front of her newly bought book, not to mention her last clean shirt. Honestly, it wasn't even close to being cold, yet this woman was already drinking cinnamon-spiked hot chocolate. Who does that? "Yeah like you didn't hear me warning you about that drop in the sidewalk. You only had one earphone in how could you not hear me?" the upset she-wolf snapped wringing out the neck of her shirt as best she could.

"Well, I'm sorry I only have what everyone else seems as decent hearing in one ear and that ear was occupied at the time." The unknown cocoa spiller answers just as hot as Leah was.

Well not just as hot.

She didn't have an angry wolf itching to burst from under her skin. God she was getting to be worse than Paul.

It was only then that Leah decided to look up at her unintended attacker.

As soon as their eyes locked every horrible thing that happened in her life. Sam and Emily, her father's heart attack, having to protect a coven of leeches from an even bigger leech coven. None of that mattered.

All that did matter was her.

"No No. I'm the one that should be apologizing. I didn't know." Leah backpedals tossing her book on the ground to finish helping her newly found imprint in collecting the scattered items that had spilled from her shopping bags.

"Leah Clearwater." She introduced once everything had been tracked down and handed over its original buyer.

"Skyler."

Leah's inner wolf howled happily at the warm tingling feeling running up her arm as they shake hands. "You have a last name for me Sunshine?" she hadn't intended for the nickname to spill out, but her keener hearing had picked up on the cover of the song still playing from the headphone draped across Skyler's shoulders. _'Running on Sunshine' _the song that as of now was Leah's new favorite.

Skyler flashes a sly smile neither seeming to be bothered with the other keeping hold of their hand. If anything, her grip on Leah's hand grew stronger the longer the two held eye contact. "Sorry L but that will cost you another cup of cocoa and at least let me get you a new copy of that book I messed up."

Leah felt a girly giggle clawing up her throat. God less than five full minutes in this young woman's presence and already she was chipping away at the walls Leah had built around her heart. "Honestly it will dry out soon enough it's fine." She waves off until she sees her imprint was being serious after retrieving the forgotten book from the pavement looking over the title with obvious interest. "Alright, then how about a swap. You're copy for mine."

Again, the she-wolf was going to argue when she sees Skyler already kneeling to dig into the backpack she was carrying. Leah feels her jaw go slack in surprise when the woman she just met pulls out the exact book she'd been looking over while she waited. The newly produced copy showing a little more ware from its well-read use but to Leah it was as good if not better than the one she'd just bought.

"See you around then Leah Clearwater." Her teasing imprint had purred tucking the book into Leah's trembling fingers. Leah's cocoa splattered one gingerly held against the grinning woman's chest.

She'd find later that Skyler had scrobbled her phone number onto a scrap of paper she'd slid in as a bookmark.

The next nine days that followed resulting in a conflicted push and pull of equally longing for and fearing the one her wolf had deemed her partner. Her imprint. Her one.

She needed Skyler in her life but the fear of what that would open her up to was terrifying.

"Hey, Sky to zoned out cute girl."

Leah blinked leaning her cheek into the cupped hand against her skin as the smiling face of the woman she loved loomed over her. "Huh?"

"Um shouldn't you at least introduce her to Mom before you two do the…. oh, what do they call it these days 'the horizontal tango'?"

It wasn't that Leah was ashamed of finally finding her imprint that kept her from taking the next step in making the introduction to the other living member of her immediate family it was that she selfishly wanted to keep Skyler to herself a little while longer. She already had to share with her pack thanks to their link when they phase, she didn't want to share with anyone else just yet. Besides taking her girlfriend to meet her father was hard enough. She missed her dad so much.

Both women blush deep red as they look over at the shirtless young man resting his back against the closest tree. "Don't get me wrong Lee I'm over the moon that you're this happy but come on. Can't you tone it down a little?"

"Hey, no fair sneaking up." Skyler scolds hugging onto her she werewolf tighter.

Seth chuckles at that. It's been too long since he's seen his sister this relaxed this happy as she is snuggling the side of her face against the dip of Skyler's shoulder. "Says the half hearing human ninja in love with my sister."

Leah rolls her eyes reluctantly loosening her hold to dig a shirt out of her bag for her bother while Skyler starts packing up the blanket and the empty containers Esme had helped make for them. "Just keep her safe tonight please."

"You know I will sis. Besides, it's only a bonfire and Embry said _they_ wouldn't be attending so everything works out."

"_They _might not by Mom might."

The trio had started back toward Leah's motorcycle by now the repacked backpack slung over Seth's shoulder. Leah on the right with Seth falling into step on Skyler's left. The former knowing how her girlfriend preferred being able to hear whenever her she-wolf spoke: "Then I can finally meet her before she finds out I've corrupted her little girl."

Seth barks a laugh while Leah fleshes pink. "We haven't actually done anything that would count as corruption Sunny."

Skyler nodes enjoying the feel of Leah's strong warm hand in her own. "All in good time besides were still getting to know each other." She bringing their joined hands up pressing a soft kiss against the back of her blushing wolf's.

She'd felt the snap of her bone almost as soon as her fist connected with the jaw of her unknowing target.

"Best bonfire Ever." Embry hissed still filming the scene with his phone. This was so going to the Black pack's group chat later. Concrete proof Leah's imprint was a freaking badass.

Despite her want to keep her cool the throbbing pain in her fractured hand causes more than a few choices swear words to fall from her lips as Skyler loses her balance in the slippery sand. It was well worth it though. So so worth it.

"Honestly Sunshine I leave you alone for five minutes for a snack run and this is what you do with it?" Seth knew his sister wasn't going to be happy hearing him use her nickname for _her _imprint, but he'd heard it so often in her mind that it just slipped out.

"What in the name of sanity is going on here?"

Thankfully the sounds came from her good side mixed as they were from being said at the same time and there was just enough daylight left for the struggling human among the wolves to tell just who the newcomer was following Seth.

Sue Clearwater. Leah's mother.

Not exactly the way she'd wanted to meet her imprinter's mother, but she did have to admit it was rather satisfying none the less to watch the jerk calling himself an Alpha needing to put his jaw back into place.

"He deserved it." Sky spits her teeth clenched against the pain in her hand.

"How could you say something like that. You don't even know him."

Emily had finally decided to speak up her watery glare fixed on the dark-haired blonde leaning against Seth's side. Lucky for Emily she'd turned her good side just in time to catch the broken comment.

"I know enough."

The growl was clear as Sky remembered every scaring detail, she'd dragged out of the pack about what the two had done to her Leah. The maddening thing about it was, he had still been doing it every time he phased. Reminding her beaten wolf, again and again, every time they changed how he'd broken her heart as well as her trust.

Seth knelt beside his sister's imprint in shocked awe. She was a human that had taken on a wolf a foot taller than her and had actually landed a serious hit. At the same time, the young wolf knew as soon as she found out about this Leah will have his hide for letting her girl get hurt. Shrugging out of his jacket Seth draped it across the shivering woman's shoulders. "Let's get you out of here." He decides in a whisper.

Sam was already walking away while Skyler was in no way finished with him. Using the serge of anger as a guide she finds the strength to shake off Seth's restraining hold running at the wabby legged taller man with the force of a linebacker despite the waterlogged sand under their feet.

This time she got in two solid hits before she was taken down. One was to Sam's stomach at least knocking the winds out of him the initial hit didn't already take and the second cracking his nose sending warm mutt blood spraying onto her throbbing hand before a tackling force knocked her sideways.

Sharp jaws snapped inches from Skyler's face in warning as he pinned her to the shoreline. She's guessing Paul from the temperament. God, he could use a mint.

Thankfully the beach was empty save for those that already knew the truth about the Quileute tribe seeing as when she looked over Skyler could see Embry and Seth shifted as well but the two Black pack wolves were outmatched with the rest of the Uley pack coming to their leader's aide. Skyler could have sworn Quil had been with them but looking over now she couldn't find his wolf amid the pacing snapping pups threatening her friends.

"Stop stop everyone just stop."

Jacob had pushed between the snarling packs trying to restore the peace while Sam had been helped up the beach Emily on one side Sue taking the other.

Skyler whimpered more from the pain in her hand than from fear of all the angry werewolves pacing the beach. She could see Seth trying to maneuver passed the others to help her, but he wasn't having much luck thanks to the mutts from Sam's pack. Not even Jacob could find a way passed the wall of fur and teeth to help her. At least not while he was human, but he didn't seem inclined to shift.

God, she wishes Leah were here.

No sooner than the thought had formed in her head than a wall of silvery-white slammed teeth first into the snapping tangle of gray above her.

Both wolves crash into the waves as Skyler pulls herself up. Renesmee is there this time providing a steadying shoulder to lean on when Skyler's head started to spin from the fatigue of having beaten up a human werewolf.

"Grandpa is already waiting back at the boundary to help with your hand." The vampire's daughter says not bothered at all by Skyler's stumbling steps as they walk slowly away from the wrestling wolves in the shallow surf.

"Leah stop before you kill him." Jacob's yell was confirmation enough that she hadn't been dreaming all of this.

"Blackbird…." Was all the drained woman could think to ask when she fought passed the tiredness seeping fast into her bones to speak. Nessie slows to a stop now really the only one keeping Skyler standing as they look toward the two soaked wolves.

"Lee Lee stop it." To say the beach grew deathly quiet apart from the push-pull sounds of the waves was an understatement. "now get over here I need my cuddle heater. I'm freezing."

What seemed to astonish everyone, not in 'the Black Pack' more however was when the silvery-white she-wolf trotted out of the water like an obedient yet scolded puppy, complete with her ears flattened against her head with a soft whine in shame. "Hi, beautiful." Sky grinned the adrenaline from the fight fading fast making her giddy while Leah shook out most of the water from her pelt. "Yeah yeah I know your sorry, but I forgive you." Skyler translates while the horse-sized wolf shifted nervously beside her.

Jacob wordlessly held out a backpack of clothes once Leah had calmed down enough to phase back.

"I've got it go." Her alpha says as her fading imprint nuzzles against her side drinking in her warmth. Right now, everyone including her mother was going to have to wait. "Carlisle's waiting at the boundary."

"Thanks, Jake." Leah whispers. She didn't need her wolf scenes to know her brother and Nessie were following them as she carries her now sleeping imprint toward the leech waiting for them at the boundary line.


	2. Chapter 2

Leah could feel the last of her anger bleeding away the longer she stays bent over the opened hood of one of the leech's many expensive cars. It had been Rose's idea. Emmett had offered to let her fight him in the backyard, but for once she'd declined the offer. She didn't need to give in to any more of her anger and for once those she was angry with weren't the leeches. It was her former packmates.

Paul in particular with Sam running an oh so close second.

She could hear the bear of a vampire's booming laughter as he and Seth played some fighting videogame in the living room. Embry and Quill were out on patrol and most of the other Cullens were out hunting. At least that's what they said they were doing but really Leah guesses they were trying to give the seething wolf her space. She hadn't seen Jacob nor caught his scent since untangling herself from her sleeping girlfriend to come work out her inner anger before it caused her to shift so close to the woman who'd stolen her heart, so Leah guesses he's still at First filling everyone in.

"Would you mind some help?"

Leah pauses at the question, but she doesn't look up at the asker. "I thought you'd gone with the others." She says instead using just a little of her extra strength to loosen a stubborn bolt on the engine she was tinkering with.

Even the sound of the low sigh was musical to the shifter's ears. "I thought about it, but I can always hunt some other time." She shrugs keeping her distance. Leah could see her out of the corner of her eye the mother like worry on her face pulled at Leah's heart a little.

She was trying to be a little warmer toward the leeches that have been so accepting of her imprint, but it was slow going. Old habits of hating them were hard to shake at times but they and Sky have been nothing but patient with her.

"It would seem Sky has a better right hook than Bella when it comes to punching werewolves."

Leah hadn't intended to laugh but it slips out as she hears Esme moving toward her the caution in her steps amusing the young wolf. "She's had more practice in throwing a decent punch."

The motherly vampire gives a pained yet proud smile at the reminder. "I saw. Nessie was showing us before you came down."

It wasn't until she said the name that Leah picked up on the half-human vampire's heartbeat mingled with Sky's coming from what had been Edward's room. Now is was more or less a guest room for when she or her packmates didn't want to sleep outside.

"Ness said she'd stay with her until you went back up." Esme explains now sitting on the hood of her husband's car across from the one Leah had chosen to work on. "She really sees her like an older sister."

"Yeah and I know Sky thinks of her like the little sister." Leah agrees remembering that not so long ago talk while she and Sky snuggled together under the stars. "Seriously those two are as thick as thieves sometimes." She laughs as she picked up another of the tools tall, blonde and snarky had let her borrow.

The sounds of tires on gravel make both the shifter and the vampire pause each of them testing out the scents of the air.

Jacob

Charlie

Sue

And….

"Come on Jake. Are you trying to make me kick your butt?" Leah complains once she picked up on the last scent mingling with the others knowing he would be able to hear. Paul even has the nerve to laugh under his breath at the question rekindling the spark of anger Leah felt for him.

Esme rolls her eyes sliding gracefully from the hood of the car to follow the young shifter back into the house. "Come on now." She tries to calm hearing Leah's low growls as the others come up the drive.

"If it comes to it. Can I at least get a few swipes in this time?" Emmett asks his tone hopeful as he looks from the approaching group to the pair now entering the living room earning a reproachful glare from Esme and a tight smile from Leah. "Maybe one or two." The wolf muses dropping down into a seat beside her younger brother while Esme went to greet their guests.

"Back for round two, is he?"

Seth snickers at the puppy-like giggle his sister gives as her head turns in the direction of the stairs. Ness must have filled her in on the way from the guest room. She was tucked against Sky's side as the pair stopped on the last step to let a healing Sky catch her breath. Her attack on Sam had broken her hand while Paul's attack on her had left her with a rainbow of bruises on her left side and down her front also adding to Leah's anger with her former Delta pack mate thanks to the pressure Paul had applied to keep her imprint down he'd also cracked at least one of Sky's ribs possibly two according to the Doc.

"Sorry baby. They brought the brass this time." Leah sighed listening in on Charlie try and make non werewolf fight related small talk with Esme while the group makes their way farther into the house.

Sky grumbles at that as she sets herself between the Clearwaters. She had long ago stopped trusting anyone.

Meeting Leah had put an unwavering crack in her non trust wall. Even before she knew was the term imprint meant she knew Leah wasn't like anyone she'd ever known. She knew at a glance that the sullen mysterious woman wouldn't hurt her the way the others in her life had. The rest of the Cullens and the 'Black pack' were nothing but patient and accepting to her, but if she was being truly honest, the only times Sky felt safest was when it was just her girlfriend, Leah's goofball of a dependable brother and Ness at her sides like they were now.

"You'll be needing another ice pack soon." Seth reminds when he gets up almost as soon as Sky was settled in snuggled up to Leah's side and earns another pout from his sister's girl when it turned to speak.

"I'll go get it. You make sure none of the fighting starts without me." Emmett corrects with a playful wink in Sky and Ness's direction as he heads at a more human speed toward the kitchen.

Not wanting Sky to overheat being between two hot blooded wolf shifters Seth decides to take one of the armchairs closest to the sofa. Seconds before the new arrivals make it to the top of the steps to the second floor living room Leah tugs Sky onto her lap needing her close to keep herself from finishing the beatdown she'd started at the First. As if reading her mind Sky leans her head back against Leah's shoulder "We promised Esme no more fighting in the house remember."

Sue stops short halfway up the steps as she listened to the giggling laughter of her two children. Manly Leah's. It had been a long while since she'd heard her daughter actually laughing or really showing any kind of emotion other than angry or distant.

That carefree laughter she was hearing now was a sound that had been lost since her daughter's wolf had woken and had inadvertently triggered Harry's weakened heart to give out or since Sam had chosen her cousin over her.

"So, if I drag them outside, I could punch them?"

"Sorry babe but no." Sky sighs catching Esme's eye as she leads the way up the stairs with Jacob close behind her and the other three a few steps behind him.

As expected, Jacob goes right to Nessie ending up needed to take a seat on the floor in front of her and the couch when Nessie shook her head at his joining them. Ness grins leaning down to wrap her arms around his neck from behind. "I missed you." She whispers nuzzling her face against the back of his neck. "Missed you too Nessie." He answered giving her a behind his back hug then looking over to the one snuggled up in his packmate's arms. "How you holding up, Larkie?"

"Well, I punched a girlfriend hurting wolfnic in the jaw that ended up breaking my hand and then another wolfnic tackled me and cracked two of my ribs and turned me into half of a walking bruise rainbow. Other than that, I'm alright." Sky shrugged then winced when it pulled at her healing ribs. "But at least now I have even more of a reason to demand girlfriend cuddle time."

Leah rolls her eyes borrowing her face against the back of her girlfriend's shoulder "So greedy."

"About that."

All eyes turned toward Paul with Nessie letting out a warning hiss that harmonized rather well with Leah's threatening growl that had the approaching wolf stopping in his tracks. "Hey, Sam sent me over here to apologize alright." He explains his own growl sliding into his voice as his eyes shift from one pair of eyes to the next. "He would have come himself, but he's with the leech doc getting his jaw reset properly."

The news makes everyone on or around the couch crack up in laughter while in the kitchen Emmett seemed to be doubled over howling in laughter of his own given the noise level. "Oh, Bella will be so jealous."

Sky rolls her eyes with a long sigh "Em that isn't a fair comparison." She reminds. It was only after they'd seen the x-rays that anyone including Leah realized that all of the bones in Skyler's right hand had been replaced with a highly durable steel bone compound that was apparently as similar to the strength of a vampire's marble-like skin as it was possible to get in a metal form.

Sky hadn't wanted to get into what had happened to warrant the use of the metal for bone replacement rout, but the others already guessed it wouldn't be a happy story.

"Apology **_Not_** accepted." Leah told Paul once everyone had gotten themselves under control from Emmett's little prediction for later in the night.

"Leah."

It was Sky that looked toward the scolding voice. In all honesty, she hadn't realized anyone other than Paul had come to see them regardless of Leah's earlier comment about bringing the brass. "Um…. Hello, again Mrs. Clearwater." She greets with a shy smile.

"Don't _Leah _me on this Mom" Leah cuts in before her mother could offer a return greeting her voice now eerily calm as her eyes hold Paul's. Really it was only Sky nuzzling her face under her chin as her fingers draw ransom patterns against the inside of Leah's arm that keeps her girlfriend's inner wolf in check. "Sky is my imprint Mom and he hurt her. I'm not letting him off the hook just cause Sam sent him over here to smooth things over with some weak apology."

"I listen to that song one time." Skyler sighs breaking the angry tension with her overly exaggerated groan. "One time." She reiterates sharing a smile with Seth who was doing his best not to crack up when she also pulls some silly faces his way as well.

"Well, it is one of your favorite songs." Jacob points out earning a pillow tossed at his head from Sky.

"He has a point Larkie." Emmett joins in also earning a pillow tossed at his head this time by Nessie as she twirls the ice pack he was carrying out of his hands at the same time. "What? Come on Ness you've even said yourself it's her favorite song." the bear of a vampire pouts at the adorable glare his niece was leveling at him as she passes the ice pack to Sky.

Leah rolls her eyes at him letting out a sympathetic whimper at Sky's hiss at the cold against her skin as she switched out the old pack for the new. "Em go hunt or something before I have Ness call Bells to come kick your butt." She jokes burrowing her face against the hollow of Skyler's shoulder with a deep calming breath of her girlfriend's scent.

"Didn't think you cared pup." Emmett chuckles leaving over the back of the couch to take the no longer needed pack Sky passed him with a grateful smile on her lips.

"Jake do me a favor and cover Nessie's eyes for a second. Better yet Charlie mind taking her into the kitchen for a second. I think Esme whipped something up earlier you could dig into." Leah says but Skyler takes her hand before the annoyed she-wolf could really flip Emmett off.

"Come on L he was only joking baby." Her imprint sighs bringing their joined hands up to press a kiss against the back of her girlfriend's. "But really Emmy bear go hunt. Please." Sky suggests her eyes going toward Esme as well while she speaks. Their eyes were dull yellow meaning that they were thirsty but could handle it well enough without complaint. "Catch me a big guy." She jokes as Emmet sighs dramatically as he gives a little bow in her direction.

"As the lady asks." He laughs with a teasing wink as he heads toward the back window.

Esme however only shook her head on denial "I'll be alright for another week or so Larkie. I promise." She adds when Skyler levels a disbelieving look her way.

Sue was still in shock from it all. It was one thing to hear her only daughter had finally found her imprint it was another for Leah herself to say the words. Also, to see her leech hating daughter acting so freely with one of the cold ones.

"Come on Grandpa Charlie." Renesmee smiles when the audible sounds of the Chief's stomach growling filled the now quiet room. Jacob gets up to working the stiffness from his legs while Nessie skips over to Charlie's side. "What I don't get to come along?" Jacob puts on a wounded expression while Nessie hides a giggle behind her hand. "No Seth can you stay here with Leah and Sky."

Seth is holding his sides shaking in barely contained laughter that is making his eyes water. Once he'd managed to compose himself Seth straightens up even puffing out his chest as he stands with a halfhearted shrug of his shoulders as his eyes meet Jacob's "What can I say Jakie? The lady has made her choice."

"Don't call me Jakie." The lead wolf of his pack shot back his tone dripping in jealous annoyance his eyes betrayed his amusement at the mock fight the two were putting on.

"Why not everyone go?" Sky offers unsure of herself after all as far as she knew none of her favorite wolves had eaten much since she'd been brought home from the beach. She was also two for two on the 'Not how she wanted to meet her girlfriend's mother' front. How was she going to get Sue to like her if all she did was get her daughter angry every time the three were in the same place at the same time?

"Not him." Leah says glancing at Paul as if proving her imprints unspoken point.

"L stop it." Sky sighs tugging Leah around to face her while Esme shepherds the others toward the kitchen. "Right now, he is a guest in our den. We have to be nice to house guests." She reminds reaching over to brush a few strands of hair out of her human wolf's eyes tucking it behind her ear instead.

Leah quickly looks toward Esme for backup before she's completely putty in her girlfriend's hands, but Esme is too busy chuckling at the comparison to be much help.

Paul stops too amused and in shock at the change in his former packmate.

It was so different seeing the change brings firsthand. All the walls even the most hardened of them fall away and Leah-Leah had some strong emotional walls. He didn't need to still be in her head to know that. Yet watching her now.

"Okay, he can come too." Leah gives up in an almost board kind of dream-like tone as her eyes hold Sky's. "That's my girl." Sky smiles pressing a kiss against Leah's blushing cheeks as she links their fingers together as she tugs her wolf toward the promise of food.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch had been tense at best with her more or less giving Paul a motherly kind of glare every ten seconds to get him to stop grumbling enough to force down his portion of the meal while across the table Leah, Seth, and Jacob where rather obediently cleaning their own plates under Sky and Nessie's watchful eye.

Of course, she had known about the increase in new wolves since that incident with that much larger cold one coven but to see just how many had joined Jacob's pack over Sam's as they all sat at the other end of the table making her think of the times she had seen a pack gatherings at Emily's place.

Although the glaring difference now is just how open and engaged her daughter was in the conversations even when they turned to playful teasing at her expense.

"Jac will you cut it out already." Leah whined as if proving her mother's point for her as she reacts to something Sue hadn't been able to catch while she watches her daughter toss the last of her bread roll across the table at her laughing Alpha "Totally killing my cool factor here Black." She sighed while Nessie, Seth and a few of the younger members try to muffle their laugher behind the rims of their glass only adding to the defeated pout Leah was sporting until Skyler chooses to lean over to whisper something the mother hopes was reassuring in her ear before pressing a kiss against Leah's cheek and sliding the remains of her ice cream toward Sue's pouting daughter.

Now Sue was wandering the house looking for Charlie to tell him she and Paul were heading back to the First only to round a corner into what turned out to be the living room of the Cullen home to find her daughter sitting cradle-like in lap of her imprint with a book propped open against her legs that both don't seem to be interested in reading in favor of having some kind of unspoken conversation consisting entirely of traded sideways glances and soft touches.

Her imprint. Her little girl has imprinted. Heavens above how she wished Harry could be here to see this in person.

"God, it's a good thing I can't get cavities anymore cause all this cutesy crap I'd have no teeth left." Rose comments breaking the quiet with her snarky yet at the same time kindhearted comment.

"Whatever blondie." Leah scoffs with a genuine smile while she stretches up to press her lips against the underside of Skyler's jaw that quickly turns into the pair sharing a cute upside-down kiss as she snuggles back even farther into the cradle of arms and the solid body curled against her back.

"Seriously you two get a room." Rose complains without looking up from her own book, but the eavesdropping mother can't detect any real annoyance in the tone.

"if that's an offer." Leah tosses back tilting her head back over Skyler's shoulder enough for the pair to look at one another while they spoke. "We could always take your-"

"No way in hell are you getting your wolf stink in my room." Rose snaps while Leah chuckles under her breath as Skyler huffs at their childish back and forth while she turns a page of her book.

"Oh, you really want to get into who stinks around here Blondie…."

"How about instead of bickering about how nice everyone smells we go for a run?" Sue pressed her hand over her mouth almost drawing blood when she bits down on her fingers to muffle the sounds of her giggle when she watches her daughter perk up at the offer. "Well, her run me just walking. You know a nice slow walk in the woods." Skyler amends at Rosalie's raised eyebrow glances over the top of her book.

"Good. No unnecessary stress while those ribs heal up."

Apparently, Dr. Cullen wasn't the only one with medical training in the house. "and Aaww is puppy's tail gonna start wag…" Rosalie notices as well only to be stopped when Skyler tosses a pillow in her direction that the vampire easily bats away with a soft whisper of a laugh. "Lay off Rose," she defends despite the obvious wince she can't seem to hide when she finishes untangling from Leah as the couple gets up.

Deciding she needs to jump in too when she sees the cold one gearing up for more teasing comments Sue speaks up. Besides she was already positive that at least Rosalie and Leah knew she was there. "I was going to head back to the reservation with Paul and Charlie but mind if I come along with you two instead?"

Leah's posture immediately changes from relaxed and open to defensive all her walls back up as she turns toward her mother with a flat "No." just like her denial of Paul earlier.

"S—sure."

They answer at the same time Skyler not meeting Sue's eyes while Leah seems determined to somehow combust her own mother on the spot if she glared hard enough. "We don't need a chaperon and even if we did, I'd let Rose—"

"Leah." It wasn't just Skyler this time but Rosalie and Esme along with Charlie joining in the scolding while Sue feels the start of upset tears sting her eyes, but Leah shakes her head her arms locked unflinchingly around her imprint's waist as she angles them until Skyler was as shielded as she could manage at the moment just like Charlie was doing while Sue hides her tears against his shoulder.

"Just run back to Emily and Sam, Mom." She orders making even the cold one take notice at the layered authority in her growl of a voice. "everyone here knows you just came to report back to them, anyway, so go on already. Take their side just like you did before."

"Leah you know that's not fair."

Sue hadn't realized Paul was behind her until he speaks up making her start in surprise. She'd honestly thought he'd already gone back to the reservation when Quil said he was heading back to see Clair.

"Why don't you shut the hell up already?" Leah cuts off with a warning growl that made everyone except apparently Skyler fearful that she was about to lose control as her arms tightened around her imprint's waist letting another tremor blur her outline.

"Why don't you just come back where you belong already? Seriously Leah we all know how much you hate these leeches so why stay?"

"Watch it Lahote." To everyone's surprise, it wasn't Leah that speaks up but Seth stalking into the living room from a side entrance claiming his place at his sister's side adding another set of eyes to the glaring match she seemed to be having with Paul over their mother's shoulder as he spits out the words. "else I'm helping Emmett kick your sorry butt back to the rez myself." He threatens whilst brushing his side reassuringly against his sister's in a quiet promise to have her back with Emmett happily cracking his knuckles in the corner of the room.

"Okay lets everyone calm down here alright?" Charlie orders yet despite his training as an officer they could tell he wasn't at all comfortable as he puts himself between the three bickering werewolves.

"Who says we're not calm chief?" Leah questions her tone innocent enough to be childlike whilst pressing her lips against Skyler's temple mostly to hide her grin when she noticed how Paul was wisely showing his throat in submission out of her mother and Charlie's sightline.

God she almost wished she could see the look on Sam's dumb face when he gets to see that little note in Paul's head next time he phases.

"Humm looks like you could use a haircut puppy." Sky determines letting her fingers card through the tangled mess of black locks that was Seth's hair and providing a much-needed break in the palpable tension filling the room. "Although you're going to have to explain again why your hair length translates to fur length." She laughs messing it up even more.

"Its just a weird wolf thing." Seth shrugs batting her hand away earning a sisterly jab to his side from Skyler with a pouted. "Fine keep your secrets wolf boy."

"Okay first things first, if you would please Mr.- Lahote was it?" Sky pauses looking to Leah for confirmation before she continued when Seth gives the node in answer. "Yeah, you can go back to the First with Charlie as Leah suggested. I don't want you upsetting my pack any more than you already have tonight thank you." Seth and Leah snicker at that but choose not to comment as she keeps going. "Blackbird you and I are going out. You need to run off some of this upset energy before it gives you a stomachache or something." Sue lets out a grateful breath at the suggestion but again Skyler isn't finished giving out suggestive orders.

"Seth, I love you like a brother so please go take a nap you've been working so hard lately and I worry okay, Rose and Esme please go hunt I don't want either of you thirsty on my account I promise I'll be okay for a little while and if I'm not I've got Leah to keep me safe." Everyone with eyes could see how Leah swells with pride at that while Skyler pauses again this time to leave a playful bite to the taller woman's shoulder.

"and Mrs. Clearwater." Sue looks up surprised at being addressed so formally despite the nervous edge in the voice. "Umm, you can join Leah and me if you want to." The mother nodes in agreement unable to find her voice.


	4. Chapter 4

"I am _nothing_ like her."

Leah skids to a stop the rush from her much-needed run fading quickly as her ears swivel back to catch her imprint's angry shouts. She didn't need her link to her pack to know she wasn't the only one worried nor the only one already on their way to investigate. Lucky for them not all the pack was phased to hear this. Too distracted with the ongoing soccer game Nessie had started up in the back yard to notice.

"That wasn't what I…" Sue was trying to backpaddle, but her firecracker of an imprint wasn't going to give her a chance as Leah catches her breath while she listens in. Even with her enhanced speed, Leah was still incredibly far out having been counting on Jacob mostly to keep an eye on her girl for her while she let her speed blur away her anger.

Sky had been right she had needed this but right now it seemed like Sky needed her more.

_'Easy L."_ Jacob soothes in her head as best he can at the flashes of self-loathing, he feels rolling from her in small waves at allowing so much distance between her and her girlfriend once she'd also picked up on another upsetting detail from his mind.

Since separating less than an hour before Sky had managed to not only start a fight with her mother but also somehow managed to scrape up her arms enough that she'd needed to strip her flannel overshirt off to stop the bleeding meaning the scars she normally tried to hide from her less than happy past were on full display to Sue's questioning eyes.

No doubt the cause of her mother making some unintentional yet still linking comment between Sky and Emily that had sparked the argument the two were now in the middle of Leah guesses as she races back the way she had come as she listens to Sky's next heated comment all but confirming her suspicions. "You don't even know me yet you think you can just compare me to the one person beside that flea-bitten jack ass calling himself an Alpha that ripped out the heart of the woman I love?"

"Sam _imprinted _on Emily…it wasn't like he had a…." Sue fires back as she tries again to offer the injured younger woman aid with the scraps on her arms but Sky keeps her at bay with a glare "Yeah, yeah I already know _'imprinting isn't a choice it just happens'_ save the speech." The dark eyed girl grumbles as she rips another strip of her own shirt away to tie around her upper arm.

_"What she is scary as hell when she's like this.'_ The Alpha defends when Leah wonders why he hadn't tried to step in yet to defuse the argument or at least to offer her girlfriend's assistance seeing as he was the closest of them to the bickering pair.

"—So, before you keep on defending him did you know that perfect Alpha Sam tried to guilt-trip your son into coming back to his pack after Seth came to help Jac protect Nessie and Bella?"

Leah and Jacob both recoil from that while surprise flickers across Sue's face. "Huh guess not." Skyler notices "Yeah he sent Jared as a middle man to remind Seth about how he was breaking his so-called family with Sam's pack apart by leaving and how he was also leaving you unprotected and how it was a pretty stupid thing to do considering how your husband had so recently passed on."

"Sam would never…He wouldn't use Harry's death as a bargaining chip like that." Sue shakes her head disbelieving. "He knows all too well how upset Seth and Leah both were about that."

"So, you're saying that Leah was lying when she told me all of this?" Sky cuts in also on the defensive but takes care to leave out that Leah had told her about what happened in that first initial talk with Sam's go-between while taking her newly imprinted girlfriend on her first trip to the tribal lands to introduce her to her father. "then call Paul if you don't trust your own daughter. He had a front-row seat, or Quil or that Collin kid they were all there as Jared's backup."

Jacob and Leah watched as Sue's hand did twitch toward her pocket where they guessed she had tucked her phone only to shake her head curling her hand into a fist at her side instead. "Sam said that he had sent a few of them to talk since into Jake and my children after Jacob finally accepted his role as an Alpha. He just didn't say what had happened after that only that it didn't go how he'd hoped."

Skyler grits her teeth at the admission. Leah does too as she steps up her pace from a walk to more of a quick jog with a few choice curses that have Jacob grumbling about language since there were so many younger wolves around although none were phased at the moment thank goodness. "I'm guessing he also didn't tell you about how he even told Jared to get on his knees and beg for Leah to come back." Again, Sue shakes her head as fresh tears spill from Skyler's eyes as she meets the equally tearful mother's gaze.

Skyler would have gone on but a shift in the greenery changed her continued rant to a soft "Sorry for spilling your secrets baby."

Leah's ears twitched once she finished her race car spin out as she skidded to a stop before trotting into the little clearing. The same one where that first standoff she'd been talking about between the two new packs happened.

Jacob trots out as well going toward Skyler just like Leah was checking her over for any other injuries while his second curls her fur-covered body around her imprint warming and calming her while Sky hides her tearstained face against her shoulder.

"So much for a getting to know you walk huh?" Sue sighs. It had been going even better than she'd hoped after Skyler had coaxed Leah away with Jacob following suit a beat or two behind her. that was until she had noticed the scars on the younger woman's arms. She had intended for her offhand comment about how they reminded her of the ones Emily boar to be a kind of ice breaker after so long of walking in silence.

Leah snarled at her mother's words curling herself even tighter around her breaking world clinging to her as she cried. Jacob growled too echoing his Beta's upset whilst carefully nudging his muzzle against Skyler's shoulder in comfort earning a soft pat in thanks.

"Yeah, she doesn't really like talking about herself much."

Sue was surprised when her daughter relaxed enough to allow for Esme to kneel beside her close enough that the stench as Paul always called it should be ganging her yet Leah seemed un-phased by it as the motherly vampire coaxes her imprint into showing her the cuts on her arms from her fall. Rosalie lurking not far out sight of the tree line.

"Should be calling you Bella?" Rose teases earning the smallest of smiles from Skyler who shakes her head in denial. "Or maybe Daphne?"

"I don't think I'm _that_ danger-prone."

"True but you also must stop injuring yourself every time we leave you alone. I don't think Leah can handle much more of this. Her fur is already going white in worry." Esme joins in

Leah rolls her eyes at the joke, but Sue can tell she was also fighting a smile because of it as well.

"How about we head back to the house where you can spend the rest of the afternoon as a nice safe blanket burrito and we can catch up on that _'Black Mirror' _show you seem so fond of?" Rose suggests earning a grateful huff from Leah and Jacob.

"What no threats of wrapping me up in bubble wrap this time?" Sky wonders her voice scratchy from crying.

"Well I'm not to that point just yet, but Ness and you're overgrown pup over there might take you up on that next time you come home with another injury for your collection."

To Sue's surprise, the mention of her scars from the blonde vampire didn't spark her temper like when she had pointed them out. "So, wishing I'd picked Alice as my vampire sister." Skyler sighs earning a hurt scowl from Rosalie.

Jacob lingers with her when the other four start back toward the house. Leah on the right with Rosalie and Esme falling into step on Skyler's left.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tell me about her."

Jacob shakes his head, but Sue crosses her arms over her front staring the Alpha down. "Tell me about her," she repeats again the Jacob wolf shakes his head in denial. It didn't feel right talking about Skyler like this even when it was to Leah's mother. "Jacob Black."

He straightened up at the tone but refused to meet her eyes. "Tell me about my daughter's imprint."

The Alpha in him bristled at the challenge in her voice making him growl back in warning despite not wanting to anger his pack mate's mother.

"I'm sorry." Sue corrects with a surprisingly smug smile her arms tightening around herself as she straightened up as well "Alpha Jacob Black." She amends her hand under Jacob's muzzle forcing his head up to meet his eyes. "Tell me about….."

"What do you want to know mother."

Neither had expected her to come back so soon or really at all considering how upset she had been moment's ago. Even now as she hugged her arms around herself, they could see the tremors of heat rocking her frame, but she takes a few deep breaths and they slow to a more manageable state.

"Turns out those online yoga classes Blondie signed me up for weren't so bogus after all." She shrugged no doubt reading Jacob's intrigued expression even in his wolf form. "She's safe with Seth besides, she asked me to come back to save your sorry hide." The dull humor in her voice made Sue's eyebrow raise but Leah refused to look her way. "Also, she wanted me to pass along this." To Sue's surprise Leah wrapped her arms around Jacob's chest as best she could given his current four-legged form but with the way her hands fisted into the russet fur as Jacob's muzzle dipped over her back to give an answering hug of his own Sue guesses Skyler's request wasn't the only reason her daughter was showing such affection. "Thanks, Jake." Jacob's fur-covered head nuzzles in a brotherly way against Leah's shoulder when she rocks back on her heels.

"What?" the angry defensive tone was back almost as soon as Jacob had disappeared into the sea of green and brown of the surrounding forest. "He is still a major pain in the ass but he's pack."

Sue shakes her head while Leah pushes her hand into the pockets of her shorts and starts off toward the west. "I'm gonna double-check the lines this way while Jac takes the ones to the east if you want to come then keep up." Leah is still close enough to hear her mother's unamused chuckle as she shadows her.

Much like with Skyler the pair walking in silence for a good distance before Leah chooses to break it. "You never answered my question." This time Sue's surprise was more for the lack of annoyance or indifference in her daughter's voice as she points this out. Leah has even slowed up so that now mother and daughter are walking more shoulder to shoulder than one leading the other.

"What would you be willing to tell me?" Leah's eyes snap to Sue's as she waits. "Alright then." Her mother sighs "Let's get the obvious one out of the….."

Leah was nodding before the comment was passed her mother's lips. "Most were from when she was bounced around in the system but some like the ones you noticed she has done to herself." Sue winced in sympathy remembering just how deep some of the more noticeable scars had seemed to be in the glimpse she'd gotten of the younger woman's arm. "Those of us lucky enough to be in her mini pack-"

"Her mini pack?" Sue laughs until she sees just how serious Leah was about that. "Those she trusts enough to let her guard down. To let us in so we could help her feel safe enough to stop hurting herself like that." Her daughter nodes. "Originally it was just Me, Seth and Ness but recently she's allowed Jake, Rose, Esme, and Alice close." They've started walking again Leah even walking backward as she talks "like I've said we've been trying to help her as best as we can on her bad days but it's slow going. Some of her demons are multi-layered that I don't even know if she knows just how bad they are."

Sue shutters to even begin to think about what kinds of things that poor girl had been keeping bottled up that she had felt the need to resort to mutilating herself with cuts and healed up burns on top of the scars she was already carrying just to forget about them. She hadn't realized she'd been crying until Leah's arms locked around her waist and her daughter was guiding her head to the crook of her shoulder. "Who would-"

Leah shakes her head angry tears blurring her vision as she hugs on tighter "It's the one story not even Edward is willing to tell us." She admits "We all know he knows even when Bella tries to shield Sky from him when she starts thinking about those times in her life but he won't let the rest of us in on any of it." She mumbled without lifting her head from its nestled place against her mother's shoulder.

Cautiously always mindful of just what would happen should her daughter's other form take over Sue wraps her arms around Leah's shoulders remembering that the last time Leah had allowed herself to be held like this was just after Sam had left her firsts because of his change then in a more permanent way after meeting Emily.

"She's hurting mom-she says she's not, but I can see it. I mean yes she's happier now she's settled down and starting to put down roots someplace, but then she has the bad days where she gets tormented by something from her past and I can't make it better." Leah sobs her body shaking from something far more painful than anger as Sue guides them to a more seated place on some of the more flatter rocks piled nearby. "As much as I want to, I can't fight off her ghosts for her."

"Maybe not but you can be there for her baby girl." Sue reminds running her hands in her daughter's cropped short locks. It's times like this she wished the wolf coat length didn't somehow translate to how long or short the shifter's hair length when they were human. She missed being able to braid Leah's hair. "You can remind her that you're not going to run. Show her that you can handle both her good days as well as her bad ones."

Leah nodes trying to scrub the flow of tears away with the sleeve of her shirt but more followed every time she tried. "I do tell her that. Not that she listens most times when it's a really bad day, but I still tell her."

Sue smiles pressing her lips to Leah's hairline. "That's my girl."

"One time she tossed a snow globe at my head." Leah reminisces her voice low and rough from crying as she leans her head against Sue's shoulder. "She missed." She amends at her mother's shocked gasp. "made quite the dent in the wall when it hit." She laughs her eyes on the horizon as her mother's arm curls around her middle drawing her closer. Leah allows this mostly because she senses the equal parts comfort from the action but also because the temperature was dropping the longer, they stayed out and Sue hadn't thought to bring a jacket. "It was a week or so after I stopped fighting the pull and went to talk to her. I didn't tell her about the cold ones or our tribe history."

Sue nods in understanding at that as she scuffs at a rock with the toe of her boots waiting for Leah to continue. "She invited me over to her place then fell asleep against my shoulder while we were watching a movie." It was easy picturing the scene she was describing while Leah untangled from her to lay back against the rock, they were sitting on her hands interlocked behind her head as she looks up into the cloudless sky overhead.

"I was finishing up the last of the dishes from our takeout style dinner when she woke up. The fire in her eyes even when she was more asleep than awake when I turned around to make sure she was okay." Sue could picture that too as she slid down to mirror her daughter's all the way down to using her arms as a headrest against the rough surface of the rock. "If I didn't already like her I would have then." Despite herself, Sue feels her cheeks growing hot at the passion in her daughter's voice. "My feisty ray of sunshine."

"Needless to say, it wasn't exactly how I wanted to get a glimpse of her bedroom for the first time, but I'll take what I can get." Leah shrugs. Sue blinks puzzled by the jump. "Hang on you left out some things, didn't you?" she accuses rolling over onto her side to get a better look at her daughter. Leah shrugs. "We're losing the light, so I shortened it." She confesses "but long story sort Sky ran into the apartment bathroom to throw up after she'd calmed down enough to realized what she'd done. I followed her promising she hadn't hurt me then even offering to hold her hair back if she'd let me once I realized where we were headed." Sue raises her eyebrow in silent question when Leah glances over at her. "Yes, mom she let me hold her hair for her. Although it took more convincing than I'd have liked given how upset she was at the time."

"Something I've wondered. Why does she call you Blackbird?"

"Because of the song," Leah tells her stretching out more to soak in the last few rays of the afternoon light as she looks over at her mother. "Sky had an old guitar in her room and asked me for a lullaby once I told her I played. It was the first song that came into my head once I got the dang thing tuned up" Sue felt proud tears wet her eyes remembering nights Harry had spent teaching both their children to play.

"One more question."

Leah straightens at the tone. Hesitant but at the same time so serious she was surprised the words didn't physically cut her on the way out of her mother's mouth as her eyes lift to meet her own. "Are you still wanting to end your phasing."

And there it was.

An opening for a back and forth that had been going round and round since Sam had blabbed to her mother after picking that point out of her head. The resulting arguments between mother and daughter causing serious damage to Leah's wardrobe seeing as she was exploding out of her clothes more than she'd have liked.

"Mom-." Leah sighed running her hands in her hair but Sue's grip on her wrist stalls her from walking away like she wanted to. Sue meets her daughter's warning glare from her restraining grip to her eyes and back again with an equally determined look of her own. "Let. Go." Leah instructs threw her teeth.

"Just tell me. Why." Sue insists redoubling her hold on her daughter's trembling arm.

"You already know why." Leah answers knowing full well she could easily pull herself from her mother's grip, but she was also trying to keep her temper in check to do so at the moment.

"Leah…."

"Don't." Leah snarled and she was sure that she'd felt at least one of the bones in her mother's finger snap as she pulled her arm free. "Don't you dare start this now. Look just because the wolf helped me to find Skyler doesn't mean I've changed my mind about finding a way to quite phasing."

"But Leah-" Night had fallen over the forest but not even that was stopping her as she takes another measured step toward the ticking time bomb of emotions that was her daughter.

"Will you stop trying to force this on her." Mother and daughter turn as one in the direction of the new opinion to their discussion. Leah most surprised of all that she'd failed to notice her brother watching them from the tree line seeing as his sandy coat was clashing inertly too much with the lush night darkened green as Skyler with Nessie guiding her so she wouldn't trip over any fallen tree limbs comes over to them her eyes locked on the darkened outline of Sue Clearwater. "Whether she wants to keep her wolf or no it's her choice." Sky's hand finds Leah's ending the last of the lingering tremors of her threatened change.

She even spies Rosalie and Alice both sitting on the grass a little way away talking in low voices between themselves, but she could tell from their posture that they were on alert. Not that she'd admit it out loud, but Leah was starting to like the little possibility seeing pixie. Missed her even from time to time. At the very least she's going to blame the warm fuzzies in her chest at catching Alice's greeting grin on Jacob's fondness for talking with the little clothes loving bloodsucker when she turns to meet Leah's eyes.

"Embry and Quil are out running the lines and the rest of the boys wanted to come check on you when you hadn't come back yet but Jake said they couldn't cause they have school in the morning." Leah smiles at that grateful that her packmates were worried about her.

"Don't you have school in the morning too little lady?" Leah snickers sliding her free arm around Nessie's shoulders as she tugs Sky reassuring against her side turning her back on her mother and picking their way toward Rose and Alice while Seth trots toward their mother. "Make sure she gets home safe." She whispers to him when he deliberately brushes his side against her hand as he passes.

"Yeah, but I wanted to be sure you were okay too before I turned in for the night." The half-human half-vampire girl shrugs leaning into Leah's side. "You're like a really annoying older sister." Before either can do much on that she hurries on nodding toward the other two waiting for them. "Anyways, Auntie Alice said she saw a new nigh spot opening tonight on the run back with Uncle Jaz. Said they have a bit of everything; indoor rock climbing, an arcade, even a roller rink." Renesmee explains breaking the icy tension as she comes to Leah's left her head swiveled to follow Leah's gaze rather than Skyler's who yet to break her glaring match with Sue over her shoulder.

"Only if blondie pays." Leah jokes earning an eye roll from Rosalie. "Sure, sure puppy but first let's get Ness to bed before you go and try to eat out an entire pizza joint single-handed."


End file.
